For Your Eyes Only
by Starzangel
Summary: JackAna steamy one-shot! Anamaria had her turn at watching Jack - in 'I Love The Way You...' , now it's Jack's go. COMPLETE


****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, none of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ is mine. I only borrowed the concept and characters to have fun (but gain no profit) writing this story, which _is_ mine.

Also, I suppose I'd better confess that I've "borrowed" the title from Ian Fleming.

****

Archive: If you're not FanFiction.Net, then please ask first via submitting a review (leave your email address & I'll get back to you – and most probably say "Aye!").

****

Author's Note: Blue Wolf2 suggested that I write a story where Jack watches Anamaria. Thus, inspiration was triggered and this fic was written.

Caution - it gets a bit steamy!

****

Pairing: Jack/Anamaria

__

Pirates of the Caribbean:

****

For Your Eyes Only

by

Starzangel

****

The _Black Pearl_ rested in the calm, deep blue waters, not resisting the anchor that held her close to the shore. Her black sails were furled so that the faint breeze did not disturb them and the first rays of morning glinted on her polished dark wood. Most of the buccaneers she fondly took with her over the seas were paying a visit to the nearby isle, so her peace was unbroken. She creaked softy in content, swaying gently with the movement of the waves.

Captain Jack Sparrow stepped off the ladder leading from below and blew out the lantern made redundant by the early light that weakly illuminated the top deck. He paused as his pupils dilated and sought out the only other person on the ship. His gaze settled on the woman leaning on the port side-rail and looking out across the Caribbean Sea.

Jack glanced only briefly at the horizon, which held Anamaria rapt and called to him also, then focused his whole attention on her. He moved quietly across the deck, his eyes never once leaving her, stopping again upon reaching the aft mast. There he leant lazily against the thick post, savouring the view.

Anamaria stood with her feet square and her elbows on the rail and her chin in her palms. The gentle wind tousled her free hair, twisting the long dark strands like a butterfingered kid attempting to tie ribbons into bows. Her loose clothes hid most of her femininity. She wore the most practical garments for a sailor and less modest items would draw attention that was far from wise on a pirate ship where she was the only female crewmember, aside from Cotton's parrot.

Yet, if you knew where to look, if you knew what lay beneath, filling in the blanks was easy.

Jack could just make out the shape of her firm rear, which her pose caused her to jut out slightly and tautened the dark-green material of her breeches. The breeze filled her white shirt so that it floated over her skin, touching alternate places to give hints of her slender waist and shoulders, and the arc of her back. Light from the low sun showed her arms as shadows within her sleeves.

Jack straightened and silently continued his approach. Though she did not turn, he knew that she sensed his presence by the slight tilting back of her head and the tensing of her shoulders. When he reached her side and leant his back against the rail, she still didn't move, but he noticed that her eyes had abandoned their focus and flitting over the waves and sky in front of her.

He swallowed, licked his lips lightly and tilted his head seaward to delight in the curves of her deeply bronzed face. An adoring grin lay calmly over his features, as his eyes followed the slope of her nose and the line of her cheekbones. Fighting a smile, Anamaria pressed her lips together and turned away.

Shifting so that he was directly behind her, Jack rested his chin on her left shoulder. Her body responding by pressing back against him. He felt the warmth of her through the thin fabric of their clothes. His fingers found their way under her shirt and his hand slid up her back. She arched in response, a soft gasp escaping her lips. He relished in the feel of her tensing muscles and gently nibbled on her earlobe.

Anamaria's hand reached back to keep his against her as she turned to face him. Her eyes burnt into his. Then she leant forward to brush her lips down his neck.

Heat blossomed from her touch and his eyes lowered. Revelling in the sensations she caused in him, he watched her increased breathing press her breasts up against her shirt.

She slipped a hand up to his shoulder and her fingers went under his hair to caress the back of his neck. He leant forward so that his lips could touch the soft inside of her elbow. Her arm slackened and he reached up to bring the underside of her wrist to his mouth. He gently bent her hand back to expose the smooth flesh. His tongue tasted the salt of her skin and then his lips hovered before planting a kiss.

Anamaria pulled her wrist away so that she could take his head in both of her hands and guide his lips to hers. Their mouths pressed together and moved to take the kiss deeper and deeper, giving love and devouring lust.

Breathlessly they parted, and regarded each other with smiles of youthful affection and eyes alight with passion.

Lips met again and again, hungrily, and hands tugged excitedly at clothing, as together they stumbled across the deck to the greater seclusion offered by the cabin.

__

~ Fin ~


End file.
